It all started with a 'favour'
by EmeraldEyes2000
Summary: It all started with a 'favour' for Rebecca. Then they had danced, one thing led to another, and before they know it, Roy is frantically searching for Riza, who has gone missing. Will he find her before it's too late? Royai, some EdWin, and Havolina. Mild language, possibly a few suggestive themes later on. Discontinued - PM to pick up story
1. Prologue

"RIZA!"

Lieutenant Hawkeye held the phone away from her ear, until her best friend's voice died down on the other end.

"Hello Rebecca" the humor evident in her voice at her friend's enthusiasm.

"So I have a really big favour to ask of you" Rebecca started, getting right to the point, and as Lt. Hawkeye started to protest, she rushed on. "Which I think you will really enjoy!"

Hawkeye took a deep breath and started firing questions. "Will it get us into an embarrassing situation like last time around. Because you know me Rebecca, I don't get embarrassed easily, but the last time you asked for a favour, it was rather embarrassing for the both of us", her cheeks coloured at the memory.

"No, it's nothing like that this time", her best friend exclaimed.

"Will it get us into legal trouble? Because the favour before your last one got us into such catastrophe that the Colonel almost blew a gasket! As a result he had to do double the amount of paperwork in order to deal with that escapade, resulting in both of us working overtime!"

"No this one isn't going to get us into trouble of any sorts. Like I said, this one you might actually enjoy. Please here me out?", Rebecca pleaded.

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"Okay, so you are aware of the Christmas ball happening this Saturday right?"

"How could I not be? It's all everyone has been talking about. The men can barely focus on their work because that's all they talk about; who's going to ask who and all that."

"Well, I was originally going to go with Maria, but Denny had some family stuff over the Christmas holidays, and Maria wanted to go with him so they're both leaving tomorrow, straight after work!"

Riza thought of the young couple, who, among other people, started dating immediately after the fraternization laws were slightly reneged.

Riza hadn't said anything, but she suspected that Rebecca and Jean Havoc felt something for each other and might soon take advantage of the suspended laws.

"So, I now don't have anyone to go to the ball with, so I was hoping you would agree to come with me. I know it's short notice but I don't have anyone else to turn to." Her voice broke through Riza's thoughts. Rebecca sounded desperate.

Riza sighed. "You are aware of how many favours you owe me now, right?"

"So that's a yes then? You'll come?"

"Yeah. I'll come so you won't be desperately alone." Riza said, sarcasm evident in her last words.

"Thank you so much Riza! I promise it will be worthwhile! Ok I have to go now" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." Riza smiled as she hung up the phone.

She suspected there were other reasons Rebecca wanted her to go to the ball. _Oh well_ , she thought as she finished up her dishes and went to take a shower before bed.

Rebecca grinned like an idiot as she hung up with Riza. She had been sure that Riza was going to see right through it, but by some miracle, Riza was oblivious.

She picked up the phone again and dialed a different number. She waited until she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jean. It's me!"

Hey, Becca."

Rebecca smiled.

"She bought it!"

"She did?" Havoc exclaimed in disbelief. "Wow, I thought she would have seen straight through it!"

"Well, I sounded desperate and pressured her some and I owe her another 'favour' so to speak, but she's coming! What about the Colonel?"

Havoc snickered on the other end. "Oh, he doesn't have any choice. Last year, I told him that he was coming to the Christmas ball, and he didn't make it because he was drunk off his sorry ass. So, I told him that as payment for what happened, he was going to actually show up this year, if I had to drag him there myself. So he agreed to come."

"Rebecca grinned. "Perfect! The ball starts at 5:30 and goes into the wee hours of the morning! I would say that's all the time they need together to at least get the ball rolling"

"What do you mean get the ball rolling?! It has been rolling, just neither of them wants to admit it. You should see the way one looks other when the other isn't looking and they think no-one else is either." He snickered. "Everyone on the team can see it but them! It's getting frustrating just how clueless they are! The boys and I have almost given up trying to convince the Colonel just to tell her already but he always denies it."

"I know only too well what you mean. She always denies it when I ask her."

"Well, then once Saturday comes, we need to do our best to make them both open their eyes. Speaking of opening eyes, I can't wait to see how sexy you are gonna look walking into the ballroom. Why can't you tell me what you're wearing so I can picture it?" Havoc's voiced sounded pouty over the phone.

"Oh, because then you'll be so surprised when I walk into the ballroom and sweep you off of your feet." Rebecca teased.

Havoc chuckled. "Funny, I thought I was the one who should be sweeping you off of your feet. Anyhow, it is getting kinda of late. As much as I would love to stay up all night talking to you, we need the Lt. to come to the ball which means I should get to work on time. I wish we didn't have to work tomorrow."

Rebecca smiled. "Maybe I can see you at headquarters tomorrow. We can eat lunch together. We'll have to make up for lost time once holidays actually start.", her smile turning to a grin.

"Mm-hmm. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you." He said adoringly.

"I love you too! See you tomorrow, cancer stick." She made a kissing sound over Jean's indignant yell and hung it up.

* * *

Hi there! This is my re-write of my original story (I will soon be deleting that one entirely.) because I felt the characters were much too OOC. The deal with this story is that I will be providing the prologue and first chapter, and then you guys won't see much of me; the plan is to write out all of the chapters, that way once I start posting again, you guys won't be waiting literal months in between updates. Just warning you, it'll most likely be around a year before I finish writing it up. I've already gotten a very good head start and an idea on where I want it to go, so who knows, maybe it'll be before then :) Until then, follow the story, and let it sit back until the updates start rolling in! Love you guys!

 _-EE2000_

 _Buenas noches!_


	2. Chapter 1

Riza hit her alarm to shut it off. She raised her head to see that it was snowing outside. Delicate little flakes made their way downwards outside of her window. She heaved a sigh, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, goosebumps rising as she left the warm covers.

Hayate, being awakened at his master's alarm, was sitting patiently by her bed waiting for his customary morning pat. Riza complied, gently scratching behind his ears. His fur was so black… it reminded her of someone else.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking of him again.

She then got up and went into her bathroom for her morning shower. Once out, a towel wrapped around her, she entered her room, crossed over to her closet and opened it. She took out her military outfit and laid it on the bed. She started to change, contemplating today's schedule.

She would get to work, before any of the men. She would have the Colonel's coffee ready on his desk, almost scalding hot to make up for his sure tardiness. She would make sure the Colonel got done what needed to be done today. She would keep the men on task and their whispers of the ball to a minimu-. She stopped halfway through buttoning up her shirt.

The ball! Today was Friday. That meant the ball was tomorrow.

She finished buttoning up her shirt as she walked over to to her closet and opened it. She grasped her chin in her hand studying the contents of it. She knew the ball was a very formal event. It was a ball after all. She had nothing that came anywhere suitable to wear to an event like this. She groaned, putting her face in her hands. _This means I have to go dress shopping today_. She walked over to her bed and finished getting dressed. She grimaced.

Oh well, she had made a deal with Rebecca, and she wasn't about to back out on her best friend because of a dress.

On her way out the door, she grabbed her rarely worn winter jacket and put it on, pulling the hood over her head. She said good-bye to Hayate and locked the door, left the building and started walking.

As she was walking, she thought about how lovely the snow really was.

She recalled memories of the first snowstorm when Roy was her father's apprentice… she shook her head.

She couldn't afford time spent reminiscing. She quickened her pace a little, and started softly humming under her breath

Roy was working hard on finishing up the stack of paperwork he had accidentally left there from yesterday. He had been the first one in the office that morning, determined to get all of his work done before work ended, so Hawkeye wouldn't be left finishing it up for him, because he knew that's what she would do. He didn't want her to have to do extra, especially on a Friday.

He was scribbling furiously when he noticed how chilled he had become. He looked up and noticed it was snowing outside.

He sat back for a moment appreciating its beauty.

He pondered for some time, wondering if Riza liked the snow….liked the way it crunched when walked upon….maybe also the way it fell… he shook his head. As much as he enjoyed thinking about her, daydreaming wasn't going to get the paperwork finished.

He needed to get as much done as possible before she got here. He sighed and started writing again, quickly engrossed in the paperwork and silence of the empty office.

He didn't notice the footsteps approaching the door. What he did notice was the quiet singing that reached his ears from the hallway. Roy strained his ears, listening to the song. The singer had a feminine voice, very sweet, and docile but strong…. it sounded like Riz- the Lieutnenant, he reminded himself, as he shook his head. She didn't sing…. did she?

He paused in his writing just as the door opened and in walked Lt. Hawkeye.

Roy noted she was wearing a black winter coat, with the hood pulled over her head. He sucked in his breath and sat up at her walking in, at the same time, noticing the way the hood framed her face, making her seem whimsical almost, a funny word to describe Hawkeye with.

Her cheeks and lips were a rosy red, from the biting cold, and her chocolaty brown eyes sparkled with warmth.

All of these thoughts ran through his head in a matter of a few seconds. By then, Riza was through the door and had stopped her quiet singing.

Riza stopped abruptly, taking in the fact that the Colonel was in the office before herself. She almost grimaced, wondering if he had heard her singing. She managed to reel in her surprise long enough to compose a straight face.

"Good morning Colonel. You're here earlier than usual!" She said.

Roy chuckled as he sat back in his chair, putting his pen down. _Early. That's an understatement_. She hung up her coat and walked over to her desk as Roy stated, "I decided to show up earlier than normal to get as much paperwork done as possible. It is a Friday, right before the ball too. I didn't want you saddled with my extra work.", he said.

Riza glanced back at him and said "Thank you Colonel. I appreciate it very much." Roy smiled, and said "Your welcome Lieutenant."

He returned to his paperwork and started scribbling again as she started what he presumed was her morning routine before the team arrived.

He was having a hard time concentrating on his work as memories of her singing drifted through his mind over and over. He knew from years as her father's apprentice that Riza sang. The last time he had heard her sing was before he left for the military.

He shook his head, catching himself daydreaming again. He looked over to see if she had noticed. Thankfully, she hadn't. She was busy sorting through a pile of papers the men had left from the previous day.

Roy watched her for a moment, contemplating it. No, he couldn't ask her the day before the ball. Besides, some other man had probably already asked her to accompany him. _No_ , Roy thought to himself sulkily, looking at the mountain of papers on his desk. _Instead of accompanying her, Havoc's dragging me there_! He looked over at her again. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if she's going with anyone_ …

He had just opened his mouth to ask her the question when the door flung open and Havoc and Fuery walked into the office. Roy had been completely oblivious to the time, not noticing that the work shift had officially begun.

He looked up at the Lt., who was scolding the men for the amount of work they had neglected to complete the day before, them cowering before her stern gaze. _Well, there goes my chance_.

Roy rubbed his face. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

And there we go! The prologue and the chapter! I'll see you guys once I've finished up the story :)

 _-EE2000_

Buenas noches.


	3. I'm giving up writing for Jesus

I am no longer writing fanfiction. My life has completely flipped upside-down and I am stopping writing for Jesus, because He told me to. I am sorry to anyone who has followed this story, and was looking forward to updates. If anyone wishes to pick up this story, feel free to PM me and I will send you what I've written so far and where I was planning on going with the story. This will be my final update.

-EE2000

God bless.


End file.
